1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an application-film transfer tool in which a transfer tape is replaceable.
2. Description of the Related Art
Application-film transfer tools that transfer an application film, such as correction tape and glue, onto a transfer surface are indispensable stationery. Such application-film transfer tool typically includes a transfer tape made of an application film and a base tape, a supply bobbin around which unused transfer tape is wound, a take-up bobbin that takes up used transfer tape (base tape), and a transfer head that presses the transfer tape against paper or the like. By sliding the application-film transfer tool while the transfer head is pressed against a transfer subject, such as paper, onto which an application film is transferred, the application film is pressure-sensitively transferred.
In the past, many application-film transfer tools were single-use types. Recently, however, from an ecological viewpoint of reducing waste and/or from an economical viewpoint, the transfer tape in a standard type application-film transfer tool has become replaceable or replaceable. In a known type of application-tape transfer tool that allows a transfer tape to be refilled or replaced, a refill, which is an integrated unit of a supply bobbin around which a transfer tape is wound, a take-up bobbin, and transfer head, is loaded onto a main body including shafts and gears for interlocking the supply bobbin and the take-up bobbin.
With such an application-film transfer tool, the refill is held inside the main body by rotatably attaching the supply bobbin and the take-up bobbin of the refill to a shaft included in the main body. With such an application-film transfer tool, however, the rotating bobbins and the shaft may wobble with respect to each other and/or the refill may be displaced, i.e., the refill may move inside the main body.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-96985 proposes to provide a plurality of receiving parts (latching grooves) for latching on the inner edge of a main body (main body of application tool), providing protrusions (latching protruding edges) for latching on the external line of a refill (cartridge), and to secure the refill to the main body by latching together the receiving parts and the protrusions.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-103994, the inventor of the present invention has proposed an application-film transfer tool in which transfer head automatically rotates to a transfer-tape replacement position when the main body is separated to replacing a refill and in which transferring of the tape is possible by the tape being automatically wound around the tip of the transfer head when the separated main body is engaged after the refill is replaced.